A Life Remembered
by Vector 71
Summary: To all things an end. This is the obituary of Commander Rachel Shepard, as read by her wife & bondmate, Liara T'Soni. This is meant to be a one-shot but to also ultimately fit with 'Exodus of Omega' (but many, many years in the future).


_A/N: I want to thank Theodur for helping to spark this idea. This was written in lieu of sleep last night. As always, your comments, PMs, etc. are greatly welcomed._

A Life Remembered

Dr. Liara T'Soni sat on the deck of her estate on Thessia, overlooking a lush garden in full bloom. The asari wasn't taking in the beautiful surroundings of her home, but was instead caught up in memories. In her hand, she held a tablet that contained a passage that she had read at least a dozen times that morning. She could not help but to read it again…

_Savior of the Galaxy Dies at age 341. Commander Rachel Shepard, known to many as the Savior of the Galaxy following the Reaper War, died at her home on Thessia. Commander Shepard was born on April 11, 2154 on a starship while her parents were active in the Alliance and passed away peacefully surrounded by her family at her estate on Thessia on September 28, 2495._

_She is survived by her wife and bondmate, Dr. Liara T'Soni, their three daughters, Benezia, Hannah and Lilly, and two granddaughters, Aethyta and Mirella. _

_Over the course of her long career, Commander Shepard never shied away from controversy. At the age of 18, Rachel Shepard joined the Alliance and was a graduate of the prestigious Systems Alliance N7 Special Forces program. She was later distinguished as the first human SPECTRE appointed by the council. She went on to command the SSV Normandy and thwarted the first Reaper invasion before being declared dead after the Normandy was destroyed in a Collector attack. She was resurrected by Cerberus and was the first to successfully return from the Omega-4 Relay after defeating the Collectors. She then went on to lead the united war efforts against the Reapers._

_Following the Reaper War, Commander Shepard retired from the Alliance and with her wife and bondmate, Dr. Liara T'Soni, focused on rebuilding both Earth and Thessia. She was known to keep active in galactic affairs through her association with the Citadel Council. _

_Commander Shepard was in attendance when her eldest daughter, Benezia T'Soni-Shepard was promoted to the rank of Captain. Captain T'Soni-Shepard, like her father, successfully graduated from the Systems Alliance N7 Special Forces program and was the first asari to be accepted to the program. Captain T'Soni-Shepard will lead the remembrance at the Normandy Memorial on Earth for her father's legacy._

_Shepard also leaves a rich legacy on Tuchanka, through her role in curing the genophage and helping to restore the krogan to the galactic community. Her close friend and in-law, Urdnot Wrex often speaks of his friend Shepard and her 'krogan like spirit to never be defeated or look for the easy way out'. To note, Shepard's daughter, Hannah is married to Urdont Wrex's son, Mordin and the two have a daughter, Aethyta. The couple is currently involved with the successful terraforming efforts to renew the vitality of the krogan world._

_In keeping with her controversial association with the Citadel and the Pirate Queen of Omega, Councilor Thea Tevos and her bondmate, Aria T'Loak will also be eulogizing Commander Shepard at the Normandy Memorial. Shepard's youngest daughter, Lilly T'Soni-Shepard and her bondmate, Ilona Tevos, will also be in attendance with their daughter, Mirella; the couple is expecting their second daughter at the end of the year._

_Commander Shepard's legacy will be remembered by all who enjoy the peace and freedom that continues as a result of her heroic efforts at the hand of devastating odds._

_Services are to be held both on Thessia at the couple's home for family and friends and on Earth at the Normandy Memorial for all who wish to celebrate her life._

"Mema Lili, come inside! Aunt Hannah and Uncle Mordin should be here any minute!" Mirella excitedly called to her grandmother.

"I'm sorry Mother… she is excited to see her cousin again," Lilly said, trying to excuse the loud incursion from her daughter on her mother's privacy.

"It is alright, Lilly," Liara said quietly to her daughter. "It will be good to have the house full… your father would want us to be together and to be happy."

Liara turned to go inside. She stopped to look at the pictures of her family and to think of the life that she created with Shepard. They had been through so much together and in the end, were lucky enough to build a family and share their dreams. _You will always be part of us, as we are part of you._


End file.
